


Hearts in the Woods

by beezitxi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beezitxi/pseuds/beezitxi
Summary: Betty and her 4-year old daughter live in the woods alone after a rough past with her ex. Everything is normal until she gets a knock at her cabin door that changes her life forever.





	Hearts in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is short I was in a rush.

Betty Cooper. A woman you wouldn’t believe to live in the woods alone. Well, not fully alone, she had a 4 year old daughter named Annie. Annie was Betty’s entire world, Annie was born when Betty was suffering with depression and anxiety. Betty didn’t know how to handle a child let alone by herself, but she’s Betty Cooper she managed.

“Annie!” Betty yelled in frustration. “Annie Marie Cooper, if you don’t come  
and get in the bath I will take your iPad!” Betty shouted.

“I don’t want to take a bath!” Annie shouted back.

“5, 4, 3-“ Betty started.

“I’m coming!” Annie shouted before Betty could finish counting down. “I’m only taking a bath because I don’t want my iPad taken away.” Annie said stubbornly.

“Keep up with that attitude and I’ll take it away wether you take a bath or not.” Betty snapped back.

Annie shed of her clothes and hopped in the bath. Betty grabbed the strawberry scented shampoo and started to wash Annie’s silky red hair. Betty hated how Annie’s red hair reminded her of Annie’s father. Whenever Betty thought of Annie’s father she wanted to rip her hair out, but she tries not to think of him. 

Betty finished washing Annie up and dried her hair off. Betty quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped Annie up to dry her off. Annie picked up a scrunchie handed it to Betty and she put her hair in a messy bun. Annie ran out the bathroom and grabbed her favorite onesie with cats and dogs on it and handed it to Betty to put on her. 

“Mommy,” Annie whispered. Annie knew what she was asking her mom might say no to, but Annie’s favorite place was wrapped around Betty’s arms.

“Yes baby?” Betty said as quietly as Annie did.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Annie asked.

“What’s the magic word?” Betty asked teasingly.

“Pleasee.” Annie said cutely and fluttered her eyes.

“Okay fine, but only for tonight then you go back to your room.” Betty said quickly knowing damn well she would let Annie sleep in her bed anytime she wanted to. Annie nodded and headed to Betty’s room. Betty was already in her pajamas and was ready for bed. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed 4 chocolate chip cookies, headed to her room and handed 2 to Annie who looked like she was ready for bed.

“Thank you Mommy,” Annie said while smacking on her cookies.

“Your welcome.” Betty said trying not to laugh at the mess her daughter was making on her bed. “Do you wanna play outside tomorrow? Maybe you can ride the bike grandma bought you for Christmas.” Betty suggested.

“I don’t like Grandma.” Annie said suddenly.

Betty stared at her daughter wide-eyed for a moment. “I don’t like her either.” Betty agreed. “Now let’s get our beauty sleep. I think we’re both tired.”

“But I’m not tired.” Annie said abruptly.

At that moment Betty started to regret giving her daughter cookies. “Okay fine stay up by yourself.” Betty stammered.  
She lay her head back on her pillow and almost drifted off to sleep when Annie grabbed her arm and wrapped it around her tiny little body. Betty smiled against her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry this chapter is short. This is my first fic so feedback would be nice!


End file.
